Here We Come A Caroling
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Christmas caroling will never be the same. The Biker Mice sing a good ol Christmas carol. Please read and laugh.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker Mice, I believe Marvel does. I don't own the song either, the composer does.  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this from Pappilion Star. She wrote the Twelve Days of Christmas: Mighty Ducks style. I thought that this was a little funnier because the biker mice can't sing or carry a tune. If you think that their singing stinks then your in luck, you can't here them because this is written and not a tape. If you like their singing then you're also in luck this is written and not a tape. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
Here We Come a Caroling  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
The Biker Mice and Charlie are all gathered round a small fire in the Last Chance Garage. Charlie has just handed the guys a packet of papers and they are looking through them skeptically.  
  
"Are you sure Charlie Ma'am?" Modo asked.  
  
"Come on guys it'll be fun. You just need to learn the words and then we should be all right." Then under her breath she added "and if you could all stay in tune, it wouldn't hurt either."  
  
"I'm not doing this," Vinnie protested.  
  
"If we have to Vincent, you have to" Throttle said as he nudged Vinnie.  
  
"Okay lets start."  
  
The guys clear their throats and look at the first page of the packet. In a non-organized manner and completely out of tune they sing.  
  
"Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green"  
  
"Wait a minute Charlie, first off we are inside, and secondly the trees are bare how can they be green?" Throttle pointed out.  
  
"Throttle it's just a song. That is how it goes so you are going to sing it the way it is written on the page."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green.  
  
Here we come a wondering so fair to be seen."  
  
"Fair! Fair! What do you mean fair?! You're making us do this! There is nothing fair about it!" Vinnie shouted.  
  
"Vinnie we are not talking about that kind of fair."  
  
"What kind are we talking about Charlie girl?" Modo asked. "Is it the kind with carnival rides and cotton candy?"  
  
"No, it's the kind of fair that describes how lovely someone looks."  
  
"Lovely?" Vinnie asked even more confused.  
  
"It describes how good someone looks Vinnie."  
  
"Oh that's cool then. I know I look good."  
  
Charlie rolls her eyes before starting the song again.  
  
"Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green.  
  
Here we come a wondering so fair to be seen.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God."  
  
"What's a wassail?" Vinnie asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"No I want to know now, what's a wassail?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"I'm not doing this Charlie until you tell me what a wassail is."  
  
"If I promise you to tell you what it is before we go will you finish this song?"  
  
"Uh. I guess so. Just as long as I find out what a wassail is."  
  
"Fine you will, but later."  
  
"Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green.  
  
Here we come a wondering so fair to be seen.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
  
And God send you a happy New Year."  
  
"We're not daily beggars who go begging door to door  
  
But we are neighbors children whom you have seen before."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Yes, Throttle?"  
  
"This line doesn't make sense."  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"Okay first off we are not children, we are mice. Secondly nobody has ever seen us, besides you of course."  
  
"Does it really matter Throttle?"  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"You're just trying to get out of this so stop interrupting and just sing for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" all three mice say in meek voices.  
  
"Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green.  
  
Here we come a wondering so fair to be seen.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"We're not daily beggars who go begging door to door  
  
But we are neighbor's children whom you have seen before.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"We've got a little purse made of stretching leather skin.  
  
We want"  
  
"Excuse me Charlie Ma'am."  
  
"What is it this time Modo?"  
  
"I am not carrying around a purse."  
  
"You don't have to. It's just a lyric. Please can we finish this without anymore interruptions."  
  
"Sorry Charlie Ma'am."  
  
"This time let's start off with the third verse okay guys."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The guys say in unenthusiastic voices.  
  
"We've got a little purse made of stretching leather skin.  
  
We want a little money to line it well within.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"God bless the master of the house likewise the Mrs. Too  
  
And all the little children around the table go."  
  
"What Children! What table?" Vinnie exclaimed.  
  
"Vinnie if you don't shut up I'm getting you a cat for Christmas."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I will. Finish the song!"  
  
"Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"Happy now."  
  
"You guys are impossible. I'm NOT taking you out to do this."  
  
Loud cheers are heard from the guys.  
  
"You guys are pathetic. Don't you even know what Christmas is about?"  
  
"PRESEANTS!"  
  
"No, it's about. hey what's that?"  
  
Everyone falls silent and they can hear what seem to be voices singing outside. They go to the door to see what it is. Upon opening the door they find a group of carolers outside in the snow. They are all dressed up in clothing from another century and every other person holds a songbook. They finish their song and begin the next one.  
  
"Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green.  
  
Here we come a wondering so fair to be seen.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"We're not daily beggars who go begging door to door  
  
But we are neighbor's children whom you have seen before.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"We've got a little purse made of stretching leather skin.  
  
We want a little money to line it well within.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
"God bless the master of the house likewise the Mrs. Too  
  
And all the little children around the table go.  
  
Love and joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  
  
And God Bless you and send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year.  
  
And God send you a happy new year."  
  
  
  
The carolers finish the song and hold out a round tin filled with money. Charlie places a five in the dish and the carolers leave singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. Once they were out of sight the biker mice and Charlie go back inside the Last Chance and close the door. Every one is silent until Charlie says in a low tone. "That is what Christmas is about. It is about giving and not receiving. It is about celebrating the birth of our savior Jesus Christ. It is about good will to others and being with loved ones. It's about spreading joy to others and being happy. You guys can sit here and celebrate about not having to sing, I'm going to bed."  
  
Charlie leaves the guys and goes to bed. The Biker Mice look at one another with shame. They did not know that Christmas was about those things. All they ever saw was the commercial value of the holiday. They quietly crept up to Charlie's room and left a small package beside her bed before leaving to go to the scoreboard hangout.  
  
The next morning Charlie woke to find the package. She opened it hesitantly, but was surprised to find what was inside.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
May you have a wonderful Christmas and May God Bless you with many wondrous things to fill your heart with delight. Don't forget to tell your loved ones I love you, never go to bed angry, live your life to the fullest, and always remember to smile.  
  
Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless. 


End file.
